


Took it long enough, Idiots

by Donmaintv



Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [5]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: All the stupid plan he made was aimed to make Hokuto aware of his feelings, but what he didn’t expect was the effect it has on himself. Every time Hokuto acted nice towards him, it drove him crazy. Just why did this plan become such a boomerang ?!
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, past Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955215
Kudos: 11





	Took it long enough, Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND IT'S FINISHED !!!!  
> It took me more than 3 months to finally finished this baby T.T  
> Well, I didn't expect it to be this long to begin with lol  
> (Blame my messy writing without outlining XD)
> 
> And for the readers, Thank you for passing by to read this story  
> I know it's messy (and maybe too sappy) but for me, this was a huge step  
> since I don't have experience in creative writing XD

After splitting up with Taiga and Juri they went home, Hokuto was the one to drive this time. Hokuto didn’t act weird or awkward after the meeting with his ex, they even talked a little and exchanged mail addresses. Taiga was easy to talk to - Juri was even easier, to them Hokuto introduced Jesse as his stupid friend that fainted because of overworked. 

Jesse didn’t understand what was wrong with him but he couldn’t help but feeling insecure the whole time. He didn’t see any sparks between Hokuto and Taiga, but Kyomoto Taiga is freaking gorgeous, well... gorgeous is an understatement that kind of beauty is unworldly. Jesse felt his confidence shrink for a reason that most likely created by his own mind.

“Hey, we’ve arrived” Hokuto’s voice brought him from his rail of thoughts.

“Ah! Sorry, I dozed off” Answered Jesse, he tried to act normally but his face might say otherwise.

“Hey, you okay?” Hokuto noticed something was off with Jesse, he put his palm on Jesse’s forehead to check out the taller, “You don't seem to have fever tho”. 

It startled Jesse a little and made him feel the warmth arouse on his cheeks “I’m okay, thank you for driving me home, see you later” Jesse was about to get out of the car.

“I’m coming with you,” Hokuto said, he unfastened his seatbelt and took a plastic bag from the back seat.

They walked to Jesse’s apartment in silence, Hokuto wasn’t the type to initiate a conversation to begin with, and Jesse had been really quiet since they left the hospital. Maybe he just sleepy or tired, Hokuto thought.

“You can rest, I’ll make something for your lunch and dinner. Oh shit! and I left your kitchen when you collapsed, I’ll clean up a bit” Hokuto said, marched in, and acted all familiar with Jesse’s kitchen.

“Let me help you” Jesse was about to follow Hokuto into the kitchen when Hokuto suddenly sent him a death glare. With that stern face of his, he reminded Jesse about how last time he said that; he fainted right in front of Hokuto’s eyes. So Jesse decided to act like a good boy and waited in the living room.

As he worked on the mess he left before, Hokuto remained of that eventful day again. He chuckled remembering how he was so panicked that time. 

Hokuto threw the unused ingredients that had gone bad, started to work on the things he had bought before. He decided to make some simple dishes, miso soup, grilled mackerel, soft fried tofu, and boiled vegetables. 

About 30 minutes later the food was done, Hokuto went to the living room to call Jesse but the other was sleeping on his couch. Last time, he let Jesse sleep instead of eating but now he should have some food because he would need to take medicines later. 

He sat up in a little space remaining on the couch, “Jesse, the food is ready, wake up” gently rubbed Jesse on his arm. Jesse shifted at the touch, eyes slowly opening, “Uh… mmhh” he tried to get his senses back. 

Hokuto helped him to sit up, hand on his arm and another one supporting his back, “You okay? Are you dizzy?” Hokuto asked, voice soft and gentle. Jesse just started to get his senses back and he already lost it again due to Hokuto’s kindness, all he wanted to do was to cling to Hokuto and hug him close, but of course, he had to hold the urge. 

Dammit! Hokuto made his brain work this much just a minute after he woke up, “Nah, I’m fine. Sorry I fell asleep” Jesse said, smiled at Hokuto now that he was finally awake.

“Okay just wait, I will bring the food here,” Hokuto brought the food and the prescribed medicines. 

They stayed there in silence, while Jesse was eating Hokuto playing with his phone on the other side of the couch. But it was not the bad kind of silence, it was the calm and comfortable kind of silence. It was nice, being able to spend this kind of time with Hokuto is nice, Jesse thought. 

All the stupid plan he made was aimed to make Hokuto aware of his feelings, so Hokuto would look at Jesse with open eyes. He did have a little hope that Hokuto would return his gestures of affection, but what he didn’t expect was the effect it had on himself. Every time Hokuto acted nice towards him, it drove him crazy. Just why did this plan become such a boomerang ?! 

Suddenly all the feelings bundled up within him flared up, Jesse put down his bowl, “Hokuto, I have something to talk with you,” Jesse said, maneuvered himself to face Hokuto, He felt nervous that his hands were already sweating and cold. 

“What’s wrong?” Hokuto asked, he looked perturbed. 

“First, turn around please, don’t face this way,” Jesse pleaded, head hanging low. 

“Huh?” Hokuto confused with what the other said, but looking at his expression Hokuto thought maybe he should listen first. “Okay, okay” Hokuto sighed then he shifted from his position, made his back facing Jesse. 

He could hear Jesse shifted too, and a moment later he found himself enveloped by Jesse’s hands. It took Hokuto by surprise but before he could say a single thing Jesse started to talk, “Okay, listen, I have many things to say. First, please let me talk like this,” Hokuto could feel Jesse’s head leaning on his back, “Second, you can be mad for what I'm going to say but please don’t hate me,” His voice slightly trembled.

Hokuto felt a bit nervous with this but with Jesse looking more uneasy, He tried to put on a poker face, “Okay” Hokuto said softly.

Jesse took a deep breath, collecting all his inner strength, “So, you know the bet we made, it was all planned" Jesse said, a little bit choked at his own words. Hokuto too, felt a sharp pang on his chest. 

"I was depressed you know, there was something I've been trying to hinted out but you never seemed to get it," Jesse stopped a little, a lot of memories flashed on his mind, "then I was on my limit, and since I'm an idiot, it was the only way I could think of." Jesse sighed, “and for the most important part, what that thing I’ve been hinting on all this time…” Jesse paused again, he could feel his palms sweat a lot, his throat felt choked, “It was because I love you.” There Jesse said the word, slightly muffled by Hokuto’s back but Hokuto himself could hear it, clearly. 

On the other hand, Hokuto was not in any better state, the words resonated in his mind way too loud to his likings. Made his heart drummed like crazy, it was so loud that his ears hurt. Hokuto was beyond confused with what was happening, he didn’t expect Jesse would say such a thing out of nowhere. What should he do right now? He felt a weird sensation on his stomach, like it was tied up in knots, so he clutched his sweater there, wishing his action would tone it down a little. 

There was a silence between them for what Jesse felt like an eternity, and Jesse was terrified of what was going to happen. Did he just make Hokuto hate him? Or did he just ruin what they had up until now? Sweat dripped down his temple, it was such an unsettling moment for him, but then he could feel Hokuto grab his hands and shift from his position. Went back to face Jesse, his expression was hard to read, “Okay now you’re done, turn around.” Hokuto said, asked Jesse to do the same thing as what he had done. Jesse was puzzled, but he followed what Hokuto said, turned his body around so his back was facing Hokuto. 

And there he didn’t expect the next action would be exactly the same, Hokuto embraced him from behind, hands hooked on Jesse’s stomach. Jesse was so startled that his eyes were about to poped out, his heartbeat accelerating, and his already sweaty palms felt so cold, “Now it’s your turn to listen to me.” Hokuto said; he rested his cheek on Jesse’s back. 

“You are indeed an idiot for coming up with such a plan,” Hokuto stated, didn’t miss the insult but said it with his gentlest voice, “But I guess it was partially on me for being oblivious,” He sighed, his hands tighten up his embrace, “You know, maybe your plan really worked after all,” Jesse could feel something burst inside him, the racing beat of his heart pulsated under his cold fingertips. He couldn’t help but to reach out for Hokuto’s hands on his stomach, held it with his own. 

“I didn’t know when it started, but I came to looking forward to your idiotic grin, your morning greetings, and I unexpectedly found your head-pat addicting,” Hokuto continued, he could feel Jesse delicately rub his thumb over Hokuto’s hand, “And you didn’t know how panicked I was when you collapsed. Please never let it happen again, okay?” to that Jesse let out a soft _yes,_ “Good. Well, I think it was all I could say” Hokuto smiled, burying his face on Jesse’s clothes, enjoying Jesse’s natural scent.

Jesse was ecstatic about these new findings, but he let them stayed that way a little bit longer. His hands still held Hokuto’s, their hands are basically comforting each other. 

When he felt his heart has calmed down a little, he turned around to face Hokuto. Now that they were sitting face to face, Hokuto couldn’t hide his embarrassment, he covered half of his face with his elbow to hide the restrained grin. To which Jesse reached it out and took Hokuto’s hand instead. Hokuto’s face was red, he wore a shy smile; eyes glistering. 

Jesse looked straightly at Hokuto’s eyes, he could feel his neck and face hot from the heat spread all over his body. Still holding Hokuto’s hands he asked, “So, be my boyfriend?” Hokuto’s smile got wider, he showed out his cute fangs and nodded at Jesse’s question. 

Then both of them giggled like highschoolers, hands holding each other. Jesse leaned in and rested his forehead on Hokuto’s, “You sure it’s okay with me?” Jesse asked softly.

“Well, you’re a devil for deceived me out,” Hokuto replied, to that Jesse murmured a _sorry_ , “but I guess it’s better to choose a devil I knew than the devil I don’t” Hokuto chuckled. 

Jesse’s heart leaped up with all the happiness, it overtook him and he felt like he barely touched the ground. 

He brought his hand to cupped Hokuto’s face, gently tracing its way on the prominent jawline, to the base of his neck He tilted his head, and the last thing he saw was both of them closing their eyes as he leaning in to captured Hokuto’s lip, pressed into it softly, then he moved his lip slowly, matching it up with Hokuto’s pace. Putting his other hand on Hokuto’s waist to hold him closer. 

Hokuto’s moved his hands to Jesse’s neck, clinging like his life was depending on it, pulling him even closer. He didn’t know Jesse’s mouth could be this attractive, he parted his lip a little and deepened the kiss. The butterflies from his stomach fly all over his chest, making ruckus along with his accelerated heartbeat.

Jesse could hear a muffled sigh from Hokuto and that was driving him crazy, he nibbled Hokuto’s lower lips, making Hokuto let out a satisfied moan. He swore he would like to do this forever.

As they finally parted, forehead touched, they looked into each other’s eyes; marveling at the various feelings that peeked through. A chuckle slipped out from both of them, “Just where have I been all this time?” Hokuto asked, hand cupping Jesse’s face and thumb; smoothing his cheek.

Hokuto wore his sincerest smile, and it melted Jesse’s heart even more. He pulled Hokuto into a hug, “Now, you have to make up for those times you missed then” Jesse said for only Hokuto’s ears could hear.

“For how long?” Hokuto asked, buried his face on Jesse’s broad chest. 

“Hmm let’s see, for long as possible? Preferably forever?” Jesse answered, whispered it to Hokuto’s ear at the last word. It made both of them giggled but still didn’t plan to let each other go. 

“Sappy~” Hokuto sneered, yet he tightened his hold on Jesse’s back. 

Jesse chuckled at Hokuto’s antics but deep inside he promised himself to carry out those words. Now that he could hold Hokuto in his arms, he wouldn't let it slipped away so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading \o/  
> I hope I can come up with a better story next time, WML! XD  
> Btw those who want to talk abt Hokuje or 6t, u guys can hit me on Twitter @seohayami_s XD


End file.
